Edward's Hair
by pandora0selene
Summary: One of my lovely reviewers wanted to know how Edward lost a chunk of his hair in the oneshot titled Break My Fall. Read that one first before this...I promise it will be worth your while


**Hey people this is the Break My Fall Outtake. Can you have an outtake on a oneshot?**

**Princesslips77 wanted to know how Edward lost a chunk of his pretty hair!**

**Anyway thanks to my beta…uh? Me! And hope you guys enjoy…happy reading**

* * *

Edward's Hair

Edward grimaced as he ran his fingers through his morning bed head. He cursed as he noted the two knots that had managed to form last night. He didn't know what had possessed him to grow out his hair this year. He wanted to look cool his senior year and thought that a little more length would be the answer to his problems. _What a joke, _he thought as he picked up his comb and begin the detangling process. Over the summer he managed to grow out his auburn locks to his chin, any longer than that and he looked like a chick. Emmett had given him hell when he told him of his plan. _At least Alice thought it was a good idea. _

After ten minutes of torture, Edward hopped in the shower. When he was done, he focused his attention back on his hair. He blow-dried, combed and styled it in record time, then finished getting ready for school. It was a Friday and it was also Halloween weekend. Edward was well aware that he wasn't the most popular guy at Forks High School, but being Emmett's best friend came with a lot of perks that the unpopular envied him for.

Let's get something straight. Edward is a nerd. Not the nerdy cool guy that could pull off the black, rectangular glasses with the chucks and gamer t-shirt, that somehow got the hot chicks to secretly pine over him. No, no, no. Edward was the 'Just came out of the closet nerd' and just so happened to know the square root of pi. When Edward was not in the company of Emmett, the kids chastised him for knowing every answer the teacher asked and the repetitive straight A's landed him on top of the geek list. It also didn't help that he refused to give away answers, rather, he offered tutoring sessions.

Edward was just finishing up his morning routine when he heard the honk that signaled Emmett's arrival. He grabbed his black messenger bag,_ backpacks just aren't cool, _and locked the door before climbing into Emmett's jeep.

"Edward my man, looking sharp."

Edward rolled his eyes and buckled himself up.

"You're an idiot."

Emmett barked out a laugh as he backed out of his driveway.

"And you're really not a morning person. Maybe if you slept an extra hour instead of styling your hair, you might be a little more pleasant."

Edward snorted. "Ass."

It was only a few minute ride to the high school, and Emmett pulled into his reserved parking space. Since Edward was on Emmett's cool list, he got the one next to his. Edward and Emmett both got out of the Jeep and hung out in the parking lot until the warning bell.

Before long, the parking lot became crowded with students walking to class or they stood around in their social cliques. Edward took notice of Alice's dark pink BMW that parked in Edward's empty space.

As Alice walked over to them she ignored the catcalls and suggestive body language.

She went straight for Edward. "You're coming tonight right?"

Edward shifted from one foot to the other as Emmett answered for him.

"I'm holding him hostage. I'm even his chauffer for the night. God knows he'd just bail if we weren't keeping tabs."

"I wouldn't even have the chance anyway. Alice would hunt me down and castrate me or something." Edward spoke as he rifled through his book bag.

"True." Alice piped up. She scrutinized him from head to toe. "I like the look Edward but the shoes really don't match."

"Hey. What about me?" Emmett questioned.

"You wouldn't listen to my advice anyway. Besides you're a jock, you can get away with basketball shorts and a dirty t-shirt."

"Yeah you're right." The warning bell echoed and they walked into hell, with Alice's fashion lesson droning on in the background.

****

School was a nightmare. It consisted of English, Biology, Lunch, and Gym. Since the trio were seniors, they were allowed to use work as an excuse instead of having a fourth class. It still counted as a grade and were told to hand in their weekly work schedules to determine their grade. None of them had a job and their advisor that collected the papers gave them A's so she didn't have to be bothered. (A/N- that's how my high school rolled).

English and Biology dragged by and before long Emmett's favorite subject came around.

"Man, I'm starved." Emmett declared as he stacked three pieces of pizza on his plate and grabbed a helping of fries.

Edward chose a bottle of water and a banana and took a seat at the back table.

"You watchin' you're figure Eddie?"

Edward scowled. "Don't call me that and you know that my body doesn't stay this toned by eating pizza and fries."

Emmett shrugged it off. "So join the football team or become bulimic. At least that way you would be able to eat something good."

"Bananas are good."

"You've got one." Emmett laughed before lowering his voice in the cafeteria. "I know you're an ex-fatty and all, but live a little."

Edward's eyes widened and jumped out of his seat.

"I was just playin' around man. You take everything too seriously."

"Whatever." Edward replied and threw his half eaten banana in the trash.

****

Gym was not Edward's cup of tea. He was already pissed off at Emmett and Gym was just the cherry on his fucking sundae. They had been playing basketball for the past week and from past experiences everyone was aware of the number one rule, **Don't give Edward the ball**. He was blessed with the name T-bag when he hit Mike in the face last year with a basketball. Emmett put a stop to it before shit really hit the fan.

This hadn't been his first time taking gym. In fact, it was his third. It really wasn't his fault. Midterm and the final consisted of the dreaded mile. He hated running and got his exercise by lifting weights in his home gym. So, the only thing Edward could really do was act like he was doing something by running back and forth from goal to goal.

After an exhausting hour and a half. Edward made his way to the shower and let the water soothe his tense muscles. _A bad day is followed by a bad night. _Tonight was Alice's Halloween party. It would basically consist of getting drunk and getting laid. Edward figured he wasn't going to get either.

He stood by the jeep as he waited for Emmett to finally show up. The plan for this afternoon was to help Alice with the heavy lifting while she and her girly friends decorated. Her parents were out of town for the weekend and they were all aware of the 'Don't ask, Don't tell' policy. Alice's parents weren't stupid by any means. Her dad was the owner of a car dealership and her mother used to be a Las Vegas showgirl. Alice had free reign over the family home.

After waiting for about ten minutes, Edward saw Emmett open the steel double doors accompanied by Alice and her best girl friend Bella.

"Hey, no hard feelings from lunch, right?" Emmett asked as he opened the car door and they both climbed inside.

"Nah, we're cool."

They spent the ten minute drive in silence and when they parked behind Alice's car Emmett broke the silence.

"We're best friends, Edward. I have this problem sometimes where I tend to say stuff I shouldn't. But you take everything so seriously all the time, you know? You're supposed to be having fun your final year of high school. It's not illegal."

Edward sighed and picked at an invisible piece of lint. "I'm sorry for getting upset earlier. The weight thing is just a touchy subject with me I guess."

"Are you gonna let loose tonight and have some fun? I'm sure there is gonna be at least one guy that's attractive and gay."

Edward laughed. "I'll try to have some fun, okay?"

"Tonight it's my mission to get you some." Emmett stated as they both got out of the car.

"I don't think so Em. I can do okay on my own."

"Oh yeah, cause I can really see all the fruitcakes groveling at your feet."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

****

Alice was ecstatic that every senior from the high school and the reservation showed up. Plus…a bunch of other people. It was chaotic, but Edward had to admit that it was a lot of fun. _Fun, _what a dull word. Alice did her part as the proper hostess but she couldn't be taken seriously since she was running around and serving drinks dressed up as a dominatrix. Emmett, being the confident bastard that he is, went shirtless and wore a furry dog mask. The whole time, a girl rested on each arm and laughed when he made witty comments.

On the other hand, Bella wore a little black dress with black pumps and took up residence on the side wall. That was short-lived when Alice yanked from her comfort zone and threw her to the sharks. One of the girls went to grab a drink, so Bella grabbed Emmett's arm and didn't let go the entire time.

Edward grabbed a beer and stumbled to the only unoccupied stool in the kitchen. The night was still young but earlier that night Alice and Emmett convinced him that a couple rounds of Jack Daniels should calm his nerves a little. Well a couple rounds turned into five. He was debating how long he should stay until a hand grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"No costume. Why not? I'm surprised Alice didn't force one on you."

Edward turned in his seat to face Angela. She was dressed as a hula dancer. She even had the coconuts covering her boobs. If he was straight, he would have definitely seized the moment. She was smart, funny and quite attractive. The only problem was there was nothing hanging between her legs.

"She kinda forced me to show up."

Angela smiled. "Want to get some fresh air. You look green."

Edward steadied himself as he stood up. Was it just him or was the room getting smaller? They maneuvered through the crowd and finally reached the back porch. There weren't nearly as many people outside as there was in the house.

"So where are you going when you graduate?" Angela questioned as she sipped her beer.

Edward was finding it hard to form an intelligent answer and keep himself upright. All he wanted to do was crawl into a warm bed and sleep it off.

"I still haven't made a decision yet." He slurred and quirked his eyebrow. "It's between Chicago and…um…New York?"

Angela laughed. "You don't sound too sure about that."

"Well I'm drunk. Ask me when I'm sober."

Angela studied him before glancing through the glass sliding doors.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I've had a crush on you since, like, the fifth grade."

Edward gaped. "You think I'm hot? Ha! Damn if only I wasn't gay!"

Before Edward could form another sentence Angela's mouth was on his. He stood rooted to the spot and had no idea what to do. He couldn't even pretend to like it just to please Angela. All he could think about was Angela's lip gloss- covered lips on his own. _She's not a man, She's not a man, Eww Gross!_ Edward brought his hands to Angela's shoulders and pushed softly but firmly.

"That did nothing for me. Sorry."

Angela blushed and looked away. "No, I'm sorry. I had a little too much to drink and I just really like you."

"I don't think it's something I can change Angela."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Edward stepped away from Angela.

"I won't try to kiss you again I promise. Have you ever done it with a guy?"

Edward almost choked on nothing. "Seriously Ang? Um, yeah. I went to this teen club with Emmett in Seattle when I was fifteen. I ended up hooking up with some guy in the bathrooms."

"No shit?!"

"I just wanted to get it over with you know? While I had the chance. I believe I always known I was gay. Now you think I'm weird huh?"

"No."

Angela reached over and ran her fingers through Edward's hair. Edward flinched.

"Sorry. I've been wanting to do that. You're hair is so sexy."

"Um…okay. We'll I'm gonna go."

Edward walked through the small crowd. Candy was being flung in all directions and the masks were making him more nauseated. He almost lost his footing on the small step as he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey in the cabinet by the sink. There wasn't much left and he quickly downed it. As he was about to find Emmett his savior greeted him and threw his arm around Edward's shoulders.

"How you holdin' up?"

Edward leaned against him. "Angela kissed me."

Emmett laughed. "Was she any good?"

Edward groaned and wrapped his arm around his waist. "I feel violated."

"You're getting a little touchy feely on me."

"I need a man. Now. Can you find me somebody?" He slurred.

Emmett winked at him. "Let me work my magic."

****

Emmett was true to his word. Apparently some of the guys that were invited played for both teams. _Why didn't I know there were gays here?_ Before long Edward was shoved roughly against the bathroom door by _Rick?, Richard?, Riley? _Oh yes, Riley was his name. And Riley was HOT!

"You're want me to fuck you hard?" Riley asked as he grabbed Edward's swollen cock. _Where are my pants? Oh, yeah around my ankles._ He reached down and removed his shoes and pants, leaving him in his shirt and socks. Edward moaned as Riley's hand glided over his cock like a pro.

"Oh, that feels so fucking good."

"You haven't seen nothing yet baby." Riley moved him away from the door and turned him around so his hands were braced in front of the bathroom sink. Riley reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom and placed it on the counter. Edward pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Riley reached over and placed his fingers to Edward's lips. He stuck out his tongue and licked one by one before taking them in his mouth and coating them with his spit. _God, I hope his hands are clean. _Riley slowly inserted one finger into his ass and massaged his tight hole. Edward moaned again.

"That's it baby. I like it when you're loud."

Edward's moaning grew louder as another finger entered him. Riley reached for the condom and opened it. He placed it on his cock licked his palm and jerked himself. Riley grabbed his left leg spreading himself wider leaving Edward to balance on his right. He positioned himself at Edward's hole and pushed inside of him. He let go of his leg as he pounded into him mercilessly.

"Oh, shit...Damn you're so good."

Edward felt himself come unglued after a couple more thrusts. He came on his stomach. Riley pressed his face in between his shoulder blades. After two more quick and hard thrusts, Riley bit down and shuddered.

Riley pulled out of him and threw the condom in the trashcan.

As they both fumbled with their clothing Edward received a few chaste kisses. Once they looked semi presentable Riley pressed his body against him and nuzzled his face into Edward's neck.

"That was fun. See you later?"

It wasn't really a question. Edward knew that they would probably never see each other again unless Alice or Emmett invited him to the next party.

Edward nodded.

As Riley opened the door, he glanced at him one more time. "You know you have such a beautiful face, hate that your hair covers it up."

****

Edward walked out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs. As he placed his right foot on the stairs he realized his shoe was missing. _What the hell?_ He groaned and focused on weaving through the people mingling on the steps. Before long, Edward gave up and crawled up the last few. He located Alice's room and dumped himself on her bed. The room was empty, _Thank God_. Of course everyone knew that if you set foot in Alice's room you might as well wear a sign cause she'd sniff you out.

_His fucking hair_. That's all people noticed these days. He believed Alice when she told him his hair looked good. But then, Alice thought that every man needed a pink shirt. A mirror and some scissors did the trick before he finally passed out on the bedroom floor.

****

Edward woke up the next morning on the couch with a massive hangover. Emmett, Alice and Bella were in the kitchen weaving through the mess trying to make breakfast. Edward almost threw up but willed himself to stay together.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Alice said loudly as she walked into the living room. "Want some coffee?"

"Why are you talking so loud?" Edward questioned as he moved to a sitting position and rubbed his temples.

"I'm not. I talk this loud all the time."

"Well it's annoying."

"Grumpy much?"

Emmett and Bella stood at the doorway.

"Dude I thought you were dead." Emmett joked as he took a sip from his mug. Bella laughed.

Edward scowled and stood up to walk in the kitchen. He stopped midway when Alice gasped and began to giggle hysterically.

He twisted around to face her. "What's so funny?"

"Dude, your bald!" Emmett exclaimed and closed the gap between them.

"What?!" Edward yelled and despite the nausea he ran to the nearest bathroom to look at his head. All three of them rushed after him.

He turned his head to the side but couldn't see it. "I need a mirror." He yelled and Alice ran to her room and returned with a small oval mirror.

The look on all their faces was priceless. Edward wanted to die. Emmett, Alice and Bella laughed hysterically as Edward ran his fingers over the spot. Bella closed her legs tightly and tried to catch her breath while she tried to not to pee herself.

"Let me see!" Alice cried as she reached up to get a better view.

"Oh my god. You can see my skin!" The three of them broke out into fresh waves of laughter as Edward slid down to the floor.

"This was the best party ever! I can't wait until Sem Final!" Alice snorted.

"Classic, Dude. Classic."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it. I put some smut in there because I know that's what you guys were looking for and since Jasper didn't exist yet**

**I am worried that it may have started out a little slow and just…ended…let me know what you think**

**First person to review can give me a plot, setting, pairing, whatever and I'll write it**

**-Pandora**


End file.
